Open Your Eyes
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It’s up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.
1. Let It Snow!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot, please do not take it!_

**Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It's up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.**

**_Sub-Summary: _****_When Sam becomes falls under the spell of the Snow Queen Tempest, Danny must leave Amity Park to save his childhood friend, and discover his true feelings along the way_**

_Author's Notes: NO ONE CAN TAKE THIS IDEA! I had to ask both my parents to help me come up with an idea! UGHH! But I finally dawned upon me! So enjoy the story!_

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 1: Let it snow, let it snow LET IT SNOW!

Sam woke up; her room looked darker and felt colder then it did most mornings. "Maybe wearing my halter top to bed wasn't such a great idea!" She said to herself harshly. She stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't have left the window open either!" She picked herself up and walked over to her window. She drew open her drapes to be blinded by white.

"Sam!" A voice shouted from below her window. She looked down to see Danny looking up at her. "It snowed!" He said confused, yet thrilled.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "I haven't noticed..." she stuck her head back inside. "I'll be right down!" She called. She pulled a black sweater, jeans and coat on over her pajamas.

She walked out of her house, snowflakes falling on her nose and eyelashes. She laughed to herself. She then saw Danny, throwing snowballs at the little kids across the street. She laughed again; "Come on Danny cut it out!"

Danny turned around, awestruck on how lovely Sam looked in the snow. But he shook his head and laughed, "Not until they call THE PHANTOM THEIR KING!"

Sam grabbed Danny's arm and started dragging him up her street.

"Aw! But Sammy! I was having fun!" He pouted his lips, "Why did you make me leave?" He laughed. He pulled off his hat and brushed off the snow. She watched him do this, his cheeks we're rosy from the cold and his midnight black hair had white snowflakes in it.

She smiled at him, but it changed to an annoyed smirk, "Oh well! So where's Tucker?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't home when I went to his house."

"I think I remember him saying something about going to Delaware to visit his relatives." Sam said, rubbing her jacket sleeve. "Guess it's just us for the weekend okay?"

Danny's cheeks became rosier, "Course it is, best friends aren't we?"

She nodded, "How about we go get a cup of coffee at that new café, uh, what is it called?" It was then she realized she was still linking her arm in his. They both blushed. She unlinked her arm and placed them behind her back.

"Uh, I think the place is called Fairy Tale?" Danny asked her unsure of himself.

She nodded, "Sure! Why not let's go!"

They made their way to the coffee shop. It was different from a lot of the other café's around the town. They walked in, and were greeted by aromas of strong coffees and fresh baked pastries. "Wow..." Sam gasped out. "This place is amazing..."

The walls were painted purple, and the waitress wore wings. The place did look like it came out of a storybook.

"Hey there! Would you two sweethearts like a seat or are ya orderin' to go?" A waitress came up and asked Sam and Danny, her make up was done nicely and it matched her dark blue wings.

As Sam started to say 'We aren't a couple' Danny cut her short by saying yes to a table. She looked at him; she was confused, usually they would be in perfect sync when it came to tell people that they weren't going out.

Danny pulled out Sam's chair and she sat down slowly. Danny tucked her chair in and then sat in his own. "Danny are you alright?" She asked. Though she always loved it when Danny treated her like this.

"Yea I'm fine Sam why?" He rose his right eyebrow at her; "I wonder if we get menus here or something..." he looked around the café to see how people ordered there.

"Uh, nothing, never mind." She smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, hi there love birds, might I suggest the special for the young man and an espresso for the Miss okay?"

Sam glared at the waitress, but Danny didn't seem to care so she shook it off. They shrugged and nodded. The waitress smiled, "I'll be right back..." She smirked and winked at Danny.

"She's kind of weird." Sam rolled her eyes. She noticed she did that a lot when it came to Danny and pretty girls.

They waited a few moments before the girl returned with their coffees. Sam's cup was a pure white mug. Danny's cup on the other hand, was dark red and had, what looked like, a heart inside melting ice, with an opened eye on the cup. He stared at it in bewilderment.

"You wondering about the heart right?" She laughed, hugging the tray she brought the drinks in on.

He nodded. "It's so detailed like it was painted onto the cup."

"Oh, well it was." She nodded. "It was said, that the woman who made that coffee right there in that cup melted the heart, and opened the eyes of her best friend, so that his feelings would warm his soul." She smiled.

"Cute legend." Sam grinned, taking a sip of her warm, bitter espresso.

The waitress nodded and walked off to attend other business.

Danny nodded, "Yea...it is." He said slowly, sipping the hot liquid. "Ah!" he set the cup down quickly. "COFFEE! COFFEE HOT!"

Sam laughed; taking a napkin and wiping whipped cream from Danny's nose. "Coffee tends to be hot Danny." She shook her head.

"Yes I know that, well, I feel nice and warm though!" He smiled.

She gave him thumbs up and looked out the window. "It's amazing how sudden this snow came right?"

He nodded, "It was weird, when I woke up this morning, I thought I saw my ghost breath, turned out it was just the cold, it's unusual how warm it is in here though."

"Yup, that it is." She took off her jacket and pulled off her sweater.

Danny gulped, "Ha-ha! You look hot I mean SEEM! SEEM!" He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking directly at her.

Sam coughed, "Yea-huh? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She finished off her espresso, setting her mug onto the table.

"Yes Sam, fine I'm just fine, maybe out of it but fine." Danny grinned, he felt his pants loosen.

"Okay. So you almost finished Danny?"

He shook his head and looked at her. He was baffled at how she finished hers so quick. "I hardly even sipped mine Sam!" He shrugged his shoulders and risked giving his mouth 3rd degree burns. He gulped it down. "HOT!" he shouted, fanning his mouth.

Sam jumped out of her chair and put her hands on Danny's shoulders. "Are you okay, or rather is your mouth okay?" she asked with her sarcastic charm, looking down at him.

"Uh, yea I'm okay." He blushed at her touch. He waved his hand at her as a sign he was okay. She nodded and backed away to her seat.

"You two ready to go?" The waitress returned with a bill in hand. They nodded at her, and Danny smiled sheepishly.

"What's that shy smile for Prince Charming?" The waitress asked.

"I'm a bit short." He shook his head and looked in his pockets for more money.

"You know what, you two go off and have a great day together, I'll take care of the money." She walked off whistling, but turned sharply when the wind, made tapping sounds at the window.

Danny saw his ghost breath, "Oh no..."

Sam's eyes opened wide, "Time to go ghost..."

Danny nodded, "Cover me?" he asked her, his eyes filled with worry. She nodded her head and walked over towards him, standing in front of while he changed. He flew through the window and left Sam standing in the coffee shop, "Good luck, Danny..." She whispered out, putting her sweater and coat back on.

She left the shop, and walked home alone.

_Author's Notes: Chapter 1 is finished, and it's confusing! I know there isn't much action or anything, but it'll all come, that's how stories work._


	2. Danny Why'd You Kiss Me?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot, please do not take it!_

**Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It's up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.**

**_Sub-Summary: _****_When Sam becomes falls under the spell of the Snow Queen Tempest, Danny must leave Amity Park to save his childhood friend, and discover his true feelings along the way_**

_Author's Notes: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I ended up deleting the 2nd chapter of the story doing a normal computer files clean out! (Knowing me, which some of you really do, I'm a sick little pack-rat!) So that's the reason for the delay! But the 2nd chapter is gonna take you on a roller coaster ride! TOTAL fluff and romance. Ah! I'm floating on a cloud. See ya at the end of the chapter!_

_-Angel_

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 2: Danny, why did you kiss me?

Sam gazed out her window; she had it wide open so it made it extremely frigid in her bedroom. She pretended that she wasn't hurt that Danny never came back to get her. She pretended she wasn't hurt that he never even called to make an excuse that he couldn't show up. But she was hurt. She felt it everywhere. She felt totally and utterly alone.

"Sam I'm so sorry!" She heard Danny's voice call to her from above. His white hair was wet and his bangs hung in his eyes. He didn't look cold at all though.

"It's fine Danny, I'm absolutely sure you had better things to do…" She turned away from him, she didn't want to look into his eyes, or look it his oh-so-warm smile.

He changed into his normal form and walked up to her. He bit his lower lip and in a nervous rush he wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her hair. "I'm sorry Sam. I hurt your feelings didn't I?"

Sam tensed. Her eyes opened wide at this sudden compassion. For someone who had just gotten inside from this below-zero night, why was Danny so warm?

Danny pulled away and Sam turned around, he had a look of enlightenment in his eyes. To her, it was like Danny was really seeing Sam for the first time. But, that wasn't possible! "Danny are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Maybe she could knock him out of this sudden mood change.

"I'm fine Sam, I don't know what the problem could be?" he shrugged his shoulders.

She nodded, unsure if he was really being honest with her. I guess there isn't another reason for why he would act this strange I suppose. She thought to herself comfortably. She smiled. "But," She said slowly, "I am happy that you came by at all Danny." She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

Danny smiled at her kind act. He looked into her violet eyes, and his face softened.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. "Heh," She laughed shyly. "You took my breath away just now." A light blush rose to her cheeks. "It's funny, the way your eyes look in the pale light, it has a very weird effect on me."

Danny smiled, though he was extremely warm. The heat was making him annoyed. "Ah, I can't take this heat anymore!" He said harshly, pulling off his white T-shirt and throwing it aside.

Sam's cheeks flushed pink when seeing his chest. She bit the side of her mouth. "Danny, your hot? Do you have a fever or something? Maybe you should go home. Or maybe I should call you mom and dad to come get you. No! That's stupid! They probably don't even know you left the house! STUPID SAM!" She shook her head. Just the sight of Danny the way he looked took Sam on a roller-coaster ride.

"I'm fine Sam, just oddly hot. I think I'm sweating too." He wiped his brow, a crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you so flustered?" he whispered, leaning in closer towards her. "It's not as if you haven't seen me without a shirt before right?" he laughed.

Sam was so confused. Danny had never acted like this around her before. Well, once, but he was under Ember's spell. Could he be under another spell? No please, Sam couldn't take another heartbreak like that. And she knew Danny could either.

"Danny, you aren't under another spell are you? Like Ember's?" She backed away from him. She turned her head, she couldn't look in his eyes anymore. A strange feeling in her stomach would always emerge.

"I'm not under any spell. Sam, I couldn't even find that ghost…I was all over town but I could sense him or her or it!" he rolled his eyes. Sam took it as a gesture of annoyance.

"Well Danny, I'm SO sorry for caring! Why don't I be a cold and heart-less wench like Paulina! Would that make you feel better?" She got up off the floor and walked over to her bed.

"Sam no!" Danny followed her and wrapped an arm around her, trying to bring her closer to him. "You can never be Paulina, you can never be cold and heartless." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Sam pulled away again. Her eyes fell on Danny's eyes. They were so open and welcome to her. She wanted to return to his arms, but something was telling her that it was a spell. Sam didn't want to be hurt again. She couldn't take being hurt again!

"Danny, why are you acting like this?" Sam's eyes closed, as she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. She was cold. Thoughts of different things ran across her mind. She just couldn't keep her mind on one thing. Nothing made sense to her at the moment. She just couldn't take it.

"Sam, please don't cry." She felt Danny's warm hands wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes again. Danny was looking at her in the most loving way anyone had ever looked at her before. "Danny don't look at me like that, it's misleading." She smiled as a way to reassure it herself it was nothing more then a look of a concerned friend.

"What look?" Danny leaned in closer, a new look upon his face. A look of wanting. He wanted something from Sam and if he didn't get it now, he was sure Sam would never want to give it to him again.

"That look Danny!" She shook her head but Danny grabbed her chin.

"You know Sam, that day in Park, with Valerie, you stole a kiss from me." Danny's eyes started to close slowly. And Sam sub-consciously was closing her eyes as well.

"I think I need it back now." He kissed her softly. It wasn't too passionate, just a sweet kiss.

Danny pulled away, a small smile on his face. He changed back into his ghost-mode and floated out the window and home.

Sam was awestruck. She touched her lips lightly and gasped. "Danny? Why'd you kiss me?" Sam closed her eyes and tried to force herself to think of it as a dream.

She knew it wasn't though…

_Author's Notes: How evil am I? HAHAHA! Did you have fun reading? That's good or bad…!_

_-Angel_


	3. I Feel Simple And Clean

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot, please do not take it!_

**Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It's up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.**

**_Sub-Summary: When Sam becomes falls under the spell of the Snow Queen Tempest, Danny must leave Amity Park to save his childhood friend, and discover his true feelings along the way_.**

_Author's Notes: No I am not sleeping I just hate updating, I am afraid of those evil things called flames or that you guys aren't going to like one of my chapters. Well I based this chapter on the song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru; I dunno it's just stuck in my head so I made a chapter about it! Well more fluffiness in this chapter! Have fun all!_

_-Angel_

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 3: I Feel Simple and Clean

"_Please Danny don't go!" Sam called, her hand reached forward and there was total silence. _

_He turned around and looked at her, "I wish I could prove I love you." He said, smiling. "When we are older you'll understand."_

_She was so confused, "Just hear me, It's so hard to let go." _

_He nodded, "Maybe some things are that simple Sam." He reached down caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I won't walk away anymore…"_

"_Hold me…Danny…Please."_

* * *

Danny woke with a start. Sweat was pouring down his face. He jumped out of bed to find himself only wearing his jeans. "I feel asleep in my clothes?" He shook his head and walked to the bathroom. 

He looked at his reflection, his hair looked wet, "Wet with sweat." He groaned. He put a hand onto his forehead, "Am I getting sick?" He swore under his breath and walked back to his room.

He tried to recall the memories from the night before. I remember seeing Sam, he thought to himself. "I had to apologize." A flash, a recall from the last night appeared before his eyes.

"_You know Sam, that day in Park, with Valerie, you stole a kiss from me." Danny's eyes started to close slowly. And Sam sub-consciously was closing her eyes as well._

"_I think I need it back now." He kissed her softly. It wasn't too passionate, just a sweet kiss._

Danny gasped in shock at his actions, "How could I do that?"

Sam stirred slightly as the cold air of that morning woke her. She sat up suddenly. "Danny?" She called out with, of course no answer in return. "Nothing is like before."

She got up and walked to the window, the snow had stopped but the skies were still heavy, "The storm isn't over." She said to herself. Her arms wrapped around herself. "It's so cold."

Sam brought to mind her dream from the night before. She closed her eyes.

"_When you walk away, you never hear me ask for you to stay with me." Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at the boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Yet, I feel so simple and clean."_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love you Sam." _

She opened her eyes slowly to be met with glowing green ones. She screamed. "Danny!" She fell back.

"Sam!" Danny put a hand out for her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I called your name but you were in a total daze." He laughed nervously to himself as his hand went to the back of his neck. "I need to ask you something."

Sam looked at him, shocked. He has to remember the night before, she told herself.

"Sam?" He called to her again, shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her right eyebrow arched in confusion. "Why are you over? I would have thought you would have said everything you needed to last night." She blushed deeply and pulled away from Danny's light grasp.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a fair pink coming to his cheeks.

"I knew it!" She shouted. "You were under some spell, well I'm glad I didn't fall for it, the last thing we need is another heart break right?"

"Sam stop it!" He grabbed her shoulders, "I wasn't under any spell, and I don't know why I kissed you okay?" He let go and turned around, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, that was the last thing I intended."

Sam took deep breaths. "Stop lying Danny!"

"I'm not."

He turned around and felt hot again, it was more powerful then before. "Don't get me wrong I love you!" He shouted. His green eyes grew with passion as he said that, almost angry that she wouldn't trust him. "I wish I could prove I love you, does this mean I have to walk on water? Please, can't you trust me?"

"Aww," A voice said from the window, "I really hate to break up sweet moments."

Danny turned around to see a beautiful ghost-girl. She floated above Sam's window's ledge. Her long white hair was tied into a high ponytail, her lips were glazed blue and she wore a long, elegant blue dress. "I guess you've been looking for me." She joked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Danny looked at her, clueless. "I have no idea who you are…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter your going in the thermos anyway."

"Uh, No I don't think so…" In one fast sweep she scratched Sam along the side of her arm and when trying to hurt Danny, she burned herself. "You're on fire Ghost-Boy!" She cursed to herself, clasping her hand against her chest. "No, they followed me!" She swirled into a cloud of snow and ice and disappeared.

Sam fell to her knees. The marks on her arm bled, but it was so cold, like a frost bite. Her hand griped her wound.She closed her eyes, the pain wasn't normal, it didn't feel human to bleed cold blood.

"Sam!" Danny knelt beside her and helped her up. "We need to put warm water on that or something."

Sam looked up at him, her eyes lined with tears. "It hurts so much." She stood up. "But you have to go after her. I'm not important right now." She looked away from him. "Amity Park is more imporant Danny..."

He shook his head and took her arm tenderly. "Not this time Sam."

_"No, I don't think** life** is quite that simple"_

_Author's Notes: It's a short chapter, but you meet the evil ghost girl who has not been named yet. I will name her though, probably something obvious. Well did you have fun reading? I'm thinking Blizzard or Tempest...big on Tempest..._

_-Angel_


	4. Illusions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot, please do not take it!_

**Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It's up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.**

**_Sub-Summary: When Sam becomes falls under the spell of the Snow Queen Tempest, Danny must leave Amity Park to save his childhood friend, and discover his true feelings along the way_.**

_Author's Notes: Okay this chapter is based on Ryan Cabrera's song "Illusions" Good song…**Open your eyes and just see**_

Open Your Eyes 

Chapter 4: Illusions

Sam trudged through the knee-deep snow. Her cheeks were pink with cold and her feet started to feel numb. "Now I wish I never left the house." She said to herself as she reached the coffeehouse. Surprisingly, it was open and filled with people seeking a brief relief from the harsh snows.

"Sam!" She heard a voice call to her as she stepped inside the building. "Sam Manson right?" It was then; Sam saw who the speaker was. A girl with honey blonde hair and soft blue eyes gave Sam a nice bright smile. "I know why you're here." She said to Sam.

Sam looked at her; pure confusion came across her face as she tilted her head to the side. She herself wasn't sure why she was there. She just knew that something had happened that day. She just didn't know what.

"You're wondering about your black haired friend right?" She gave her a questioning look. "The cute one with blue eyes?" She laughed watching Sam blush.

"I'm Catty Cleo." She said with a smile. She held out her hand for a shake. "I was your waitress a few days ago. I was the one who gave your friend the coffee special." Sam took her hand and looked at her blankly. She looked her age and she wasn't unearthly beautiful.

"I never should have given your boyfriend the coffee. I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head. "Danny isn't my boyfriend."

Catty shrugged, "Well, then I got some wrong information. I was told to give the coffee to the Halfa, who was dating a girl named Sam Manson."

Sam backed away slightly. "You know Danny's a ghost?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Half a ghost." Catty corrected.

Catty told Sam to follow her. She led her to the back of the store, a room that seemed very warm. "Well, he has to have some feelings for you or the heat potion wouldn't have worked." Sam looked at Catty somewhat startled. "Are you a ghost?"

"Nope, but the person who gave me orders to give that to Danny is. She's been at war with Tempest forever." She nodded, opening a curtain to look at the snow-coated streets.

"Who's Tempest?" Sam asked.

"Tempest is a ghost that gets energy from sucking the body heat from human beings." She shook her head. "Madam Day has been trying to control so she won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Not all ghosts are evil…" Sam said under her breath. "So, when Madam heard about Danny, she wanted him to defeat Tempest for her, so she gave him the coffee to give to him."

"So why is Danny acting so strange?" Sam asked. "If all you're doing is making him warmer…why is he acting so strangely?"

"He isn't acting strange. He's acting on his emotions. To defeat Tempest, Danny needed to over heat on one emotion. He picked love." She grinned. "Love for you Sam. Understand?"

She shook her head. "No!" She said in disbelief. "For reals?" Sam was sure that Danny had said that he was falling for Paulina. "Why are you lying like that?"

Catty shook her head. "Fine, don't trust me. Bye!" Catty walked out of the room and left a rather astonished Sam Manson.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the snow had started to fall again. Sam couldn't sleep, she couldn't think. Her thoughts were hazy and confused. Danny likes…Paulina. 

Sam gritted her teeth as she sat up in bed. "Damn it…" Danny was so nice to Sam, after she hurt her arm and all. Life wasn't simple. It didn't make Sam feel good to know that Danny was fallen in love with her because of a spell put on some coffee. It wasn't fair. Didn't this Madame Whoever care about other people's thoughts?

Sam shook her head as she lowered herself down and closed her eyes. Danny was in love with her again, but somehow it hurt her more this time then last.

She could imagine Danny coming through her window like all the other nights, but her heart wouldn't be in it like it was before. She would always look forward to seeing Danny smile at her, joke around. That's why she loved him so much.

But if Danny's affections weren't real, then what's the point? Her eyes opened wide as she got up and went her window.

"If Danny's feelings are only Illusions, then how does he really see me?"

Did Danny even need her in his life? Honestly? Sam thought that the clouds were clearing and that she was only a weakness for Danny. Was that true?

She closed her eyes when someone tapped her shoulder. Her eyes sprang open as she backed away.

"Hey Sam." Danny said sheepishly.

Sam smiled weakly as she got up and went back to her bed. "I know what's wrong with you." She said as she turned away from him, her voice growing weaker with a strong tense.

"Wrong with me?" Danny repeated.

"Yea!" Sam said with a sudden courage. "You shouldn't be treating me like this, there's no real feeling!"

"What?"

Had Sam really spent a lifetime getting lost in lies?

_Author's Notes: Evil cliffhangers! Did you enjoy? _


	5. His Gift, Her Curse The True Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot, please do not take it!_

**Summary: The snow Queen Tempest puts a spell on Sam and makes her heart freeze over with ice, Sam has no control of her actions any more. It's up to Danny to save her before he loses her…forever to the snow.**

**_Sub-Summary: When Sam becomes falls under the spell of the Snow Queen Tempest, Danny must leave Amity Park to save his childhood friend, and discover his true feelings along the way_.**

_Author's Notes: Oh my god, you all must hate me, I haven't updated in so long, I just kind of lost my writing skill, It was research paper time of the year, I was so busy. Yea now you're telling me to shut up and let you read, okay enjoy chapter 5,His Gift, Her Curse._

Open Your Eyes 

Chapter 5: His Gift, Her Curse

"Yea!" Sam said with a sudden courage. "You shouldn't be treating me like this, there's no real feeling!"

"What?"

Had Sam really spent a lifetime getting lost in lies? She thought she had. She was blind to the truth.

At the moment, she wasn't in much of a mood to find out. Her wound from that bitch ghost Tempest was starting to feel cold. It was driving her crazy, everything was driving her to the brink of hatred and anger. It was all so blurry, all so confusing. She wanted the pain in her arm to go away; She wanted; she wanted a moment _of peace_. She closed her eyes and it felt like ice water was becoming her blood, her heart felt frozen. Her life was frozen. "I HATE YOU DANNY!"

_What's happening to me? _I didn't want to say that. She wanted to apologize, but she could no longer speak.

Danny looked at her, his warm blue eyes staring deeply into her frozen violet ones. Sam was changing before his eyes; it was horrifying. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her freezing body. He was losing his best friend. This wasn't possible. Five minutes ago she was fine, a little edgy sure, but she was fine. Danny was scared. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and closed his eyes tight.

"Sam," he whispered. "I know you can hear me, come back to me…please?" He remained quiet, until he felt a cold drop of water hit his chest. He looked at his friend, she was trying to fight it, Sam was strong, and Danny knew that.

Sam threw her head up and suddenly pushed him away hard. She was being controlled; this wasn't Sam! She just wasn't human.

"Sam! Stop it now!" Danny shouted; he turned away from her as he quickly wiped away falling tears.

_I lost her; I know it… _

Danny quickly snapped back into reality, what was she talking about? Unreal feelings? Lies? It was all so puzzling. "Open your eyes Danny!" he said aloud to himself. "Can't you see what's happening in front of you?" He looked up at her and gasped. Sam's skin was losing what was left of its color. When he reached for her, she screamed and pushed him away more fiercely then the time before.

Danny stumbled backwards and hit his head hard on the bedpost of Sam's bed. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Sam showed no emotion, but one lone tear ran along her cheek. She picked him up off the floor and placed him on her bed. She walked out of the house, at midnight, and into the snowstorm. An ice carriage picked her up in the park, and the beautiful woman that scratched Sam, took her way.

Danny awoke, his head pounding with a dull ache. He propped himself up with one arm and looked at his surroundings. He saw the purple walls and the blood red comforter and knew he was still in Sam's bedroom. "She must have put me on the bed." He tried to remember what exactly happened. Though, he was dreading the flow of memory that took place before his black out.

He suddenly recalled his tears, her tears, there last hug, or so he thought. Danny pushed himself up and transformed back into his ghost form and ran to the window, he could make out Sam's boot prints from the window. He jumped out and floated down softly.

A young girl with red hair broke out of the shadows when she saw the young ghost boy float down. She ran out and stopped when the boy landed in front of her. "Are you…the Halfa?" She asked, her bright emerald green eyes, intense even the black of the night.

Danny nodded dumbstruck, now even more questions buzzed through his head. _Why are you here I need to find Sam. How did you know I'm a halfa? Are you a ghost? Are you a halfa too? What are you? Can you help me? _

All Danny did was nod. He knew he didn't have the time to talk. "I've come to tell you of Tempest." She said. She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him quickly to the same coffee shop. The start of all of these problems…though Danny had no idea that this oh-so-simple store had any connection.

"Catty!" she called out when the entered the shop, it was dark, the only light being was a peek of light underneath the curtain from the next room. "I found him, he was at the girl's house."

Catty walked out from behind of the curtain, a weird blue glow forthcoming from the small of her back. Her blonde hair was tied off to a lose ponytail to the side. She smiled at Danny, "You probably don't recognize me, that's okay. Samantha didn't either."

Danny's eyes opened wide when he heard Sam's name. "Do you know what happened to her?" he spoke softly; afraid he was going to cry again. Danny had only cried a few times in his life. He could only recall 2 times though, when he had his accident. And when he thought he lost Sam to a bitch he didn't even the name of.

Catty nodded and put her hands on his shoulders. "You are gifted Danny. Not with just your other world powers, but with the warmth of the sun, the stars, and the moon." Catty smiled. "You can get Sam back, but, she's is the cursed one." Catty got a solemn look on her face as she pulled away from Danny.

The red haired girl walked in front of Danny and tried her best to give him a warm smile.

Danny ignored her attempts and stared at Catty, "Cursed? What's wrong with her?"

Catty sat down and looked back at Danny. "Have you ever heard the story of the Snow Queen? When the Queen puts a spell on the little girl's friend Kay and makes his heart freeze over with cold?" Danny nodded. He remembered that story very well; ironically, it was Sam's favorite has a younger child. "Do you see anything in common? You are like the little girl in the story Danny. You cared for Sam as a sister until this turn of events did you not?"

Danny nodded; his feelings for Sam were changing.

Catty nodded, "That's what's happening to Sam as we speak. Her hear and soul are becoming ice, but instead of a broken piece of evil mirror entering the heart, it was that wound Tempest the Snow Queen, gave Sam." Catty grabbed Danny's hand. "You are devoted to protecting your friend, and I'm going to tell you how to get her back."

Danny nodded.

_Sam…I'm coming for you, I swear._

_Author's Notes: Quicker update, I'm addicted to this fan fiction now._


End file.
